MissMatch
by dianabtvs
Summary: It's different from Alicia Silverstone's show. Buffy finds her new love after Riley breaks up with her, and sees that true love isn't hard to find. ends up BA
1. Chapter 1

Buffy Anne Summers never imagined her life this awful. First of all being a student in UCSunnydale wasn't bad enough with Biology for the first semester and that weird smell in the cafeteria, but pushing all of those a side the school is the best. After school, Buffy's second priority is at home where she takes care of her sister, Dawn. It wasn't a long time ago that her mom, Joyce, died of a tumor. In that devastating moment Buffy took on a new role, being Dawn's guardian. Everyday Buffy can change her life, make it good or bad, depending if she finished her schoolwork, but isn't it surprising that life is full of Love and Happiness but at the same time make us feel so alone and unwanted. We can never find out when those days are or even prepare for it.

"Come on, we're going to be late" Buffy shouted as she was looking for her car keys, it was a normal Monday for the sisters. Oddly enough finding it in her jacket.

"Keep your socks on" Dawn said coming down the stairs. "Ok, let's go"

"Now are you sure you have everything?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah"

"Good, I don't wanna be late today"

"Then that means you won't late on picking me up from school later"

"Fine I'll pick you up earlier" Buffy said as she and Dawn hoped into the car and headed their way to school.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

(AN: SOrry it's been months but now I have time to write)

After Buffy dropped Dawn of at Sunnydale high, then it was her turn to go to her dreaded school. UCSunnydale wasn't all bad…. First of she has her friends namely, Willow and Xander, and her boyfriend Riley (AN: yes, they haven't broken up yet). To her the mixture of the good and the bad are in this school.

_Let's just hope I'm still alive at the end of the day_ Buffy thought as closed the car door and walked to the entrance of the school, hardly enough her friends were there to greet her.

"Hi Buffy" Willow and Xander greeted as Buffy walked towards them.

"Hey guys, how was your weekend?" She asked.

"Well you know all about it Buffster, I mean the never ending homework…. And homework ….and homework" Xander carried on as the three made there way through the halls of UCSunnydale.

"Well, Xander you should learn to copy answers from Willow" Buffy replied.

"Hey, I'm right over here" Willow intruded.

"Sorry Will, you know we're all lazy. I'll catch you guys later, okay?" both Xander and Willow replied with a smile and Buffy left for her first class.

_Uhh… I hate Biology why can't they just change the subject into Boring! _Buffy thought as she went to her class. She looked for an empty table for her and Riley to sit down; Biology was his first subject too. _Where is Riley? I thought he'd be her by now….._

"Hey Buffy, Could I sit here?"

TBC….. Please reviewto help me continue this


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Buffy, Could I sit here?" She looked up and saw a tall, spiky-haired brunette guy in front of her (AN: sorry, I'm not good at describing people).

"A-Angel, h-hi.." Buffy stuttered. Yeah, it was Angel. A good friend of hers since the 3rd grade. But times have changed, and they have grown apart. Buffy stayed with Willow and Xander, while Angel made new friends and slowly forgot about them. _He's actually talking to me_, she thought. It has been that long.

"Hello, earth to Buffy" Angel said waving his hands in front for her. "Could I sit here?"

"Sure, Riley will show up sooner or later" She murmured. Angel sat down beside Buffy quietly waiting for their Biology teacher to start the class, while Buffy was waiting for Riley to show up.

"So, how's Willow and Xander?" Angel asked.

"You know the usual, Willow's still smart and Xander's still trying to be funny, how about you? Kindda wondering where Cordelia might be"

Angel paused for a moment then looked back at Buffy "To be honest, I don't know. She might in another class somewhere… who knows?"

She smiled knowing that Angel was still the same all these years and a bit sad because he left his friends behind. She waited quietly for Riley, but before she knew it the class already started.

TBC…. Sorry if it's late… and really short I have been Having Writer's block. I'll update Tomorrow… If someone reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just write what ever I thought of.

Through Buffy's eyes, the time went so fast that now she's seated next to Willow and Xander eating and talking about her little bump into Angel during her biology class.

" So Angel actually sat next to you, at least the guy can remember our names" Xander said as he was taking a bite from his sandwich.

" Yeah, I was thinking the same thing at the time, but you know guys, he's still the same Angel we met in grade school" Buffy concluded.

" You mean he still has his be-be gun" Xander said laughing to his own punch line …again. He looked at both of the girls' reactions and stopped "Never mind."

" Anyway, Riley wasn't there for Biology class, I haven't seen him all morning" Buffy said worried.

"Maybe, Buffy You should ask Riley yourself" Willow said. Darting her eyes behind her friend.

"Ask me what" Riley's voice boom behind Buffy, and easily scaring her.

"Hey guys"

(A/N: We'll get back to that later)

" Hey Angelus, over here" Spike called from the far end of the cafeteria.

Hearing his friend's voice, Angel made his way through the large crowd of College students who were also finding their own seats for lunch. As he got to the table he quickly sat down and gave his friends his usual half-smile as his hello and quietly started to eat his meal.

" Hey, man what's up?" Oz asked his friend. Angel's whole group knew that Angel was not in the mood to chat especially if he's brooding.

Angel beamed his eyes towards Oz, then slowly to Spike and Gunn, and Wesley to get their attention. " It's Cordelia"

A/N: Hey guys. I know I don't Update that often and I think this Chapter sucks for now. So I really need your help on how I could brake buffy and Riley up because I haven't image that part yet. Thanks. I will Promis to try and make it longer the next time. and faster too. If I get reviews


End file.
